


Accidental Auspistice

by keresWings



Series: TPHverse [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Gen, Other, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keresWings/pseuds/keresWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="eridan">CA: shes just a pink monkey human<br/><span class="eridan">CA: she hardly matters<br/><span class="roxy">TG: excuse u<br/><span class="sollux">TA: god damn iit ed why diid you 2ummon her?</span></span></span></span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Auspistice

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing out the THPverse relationship grid and this ship popped up in the bottom left corner ... It was too adorable to ignore.
> 
>  
> 
> [Character ask blog.](http://askthpverse.tumblr.com/)

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] has started trolling twinArmageddons [TA]! -- 

TA: ed what the fuck do you want.  
CA: i dont wwant anythin sol  
CA: except maybe for your ugly mug to disappear  
TA: you would know all about ugly mug2, wouldn’t you, con2iideriing all the miiror2 iin that liitter the 2hiithole you call a hiive.  
CA: my hivve came from the great orphaner dualscar an it is an honour to be livvin in his ship  
TA: ok look:  
TA: ii don’t know what youre lookiing for from me,  
TA: and all ii can thiink of ii2 that rx ha2 blown up your grubtop agaiin and you’re u2iing ff’2 2pare.  
CA: i am not that incompetent sol  
TA: 2hut up ii’m not done.  
TA: ii’m not goiing two fiix iit.  
TA: you 2hould have learned not two fuck wiith her.  
CA: shes just a pink monkey human  
CA: she hardly matters  
TG: excuse u  
TA: god damn iit ed why diid you 2ummon her?  
CA: i didnt do jack shit  
CA: this is all your fault  
TG: u call upon the godess roxy and she answers wiht booze and good cheer!  
TG: *goddess  
TG: u 2 fightin again?  
TA: no.  
CA: this doesnt concern you human  
TG: now thats just not nice  
TG: are you LOOKIN 4 a fight mr fish guy  
CA: oh fuck off  
CA: how did you get into a private trollian conversation anywway  
TG: didnt the yellow dude tell u just how awesome i am?  
TA: …  
TG: u didnt!!!  
TG: tell him sollux  
TA: rx and ii had a hackiing competiitiion the other day.  
TA: let2 ju2t 2ay 2he kiicked my a22.  
CA: wwoww the great an powwerful sol aint so great an powwerful after all  
CA: finally the truth comes out  
CA: in a shockin turn of evvents no one at all is surprised  
TG: BOYS.  
TG: i didnt hack into ur private convo 4 nothin  
TG: can u 2 lay off on the hate-mackin??  
TG: seriously its gettin pretty old  
CA: wwhat? wwe are not  
TA: ye2 you are ed  
TA: and what2 wrong wiith a biit of fliirtiing rx?  
TA: iit’2 not liike iit’2 anythiing 2eriiou2  
CA: wwhat do you mean its not serious  
TG: b/c its annoyin the fuck out of the rest of us  
TG: u cant even b in the same room as each other and were all sick and tired of havin 2 talk 2 u inndividaully  
TG: *indivdully  
TG: *individuly  
TG: *fuck it  
TG: so i was talkin to feferi  
TG: and now im here 2 tell u both that we are ofishially in one of those cockblock clubs thingys  
TG: *officially  
TA: no.  
CA: no  
TA: fuck no.  
CA: cannot believe im sayin this but i agree with the lispy guy  
TA: dont even briing that up ed youre a seadweller who doe2nt swiim  
CA: i swim plenty  
TA: bullshit.

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] shared file [havethisinsteadoffightin.zip](http://www.breadfish.co.uk/)! --

CA: wwhat is this?  
TA: ii have a feeliing.  
CA: WWHAT THE FUCK  
CA: i cant see the trollian screen  
CA: its just  
CA: fish  
CA: in grubloaves  
CA: wwhat the fuck is this song!?!  
CA: rox wwhat the hell you fix this right now  
TG: i fix this rite now or u what?  
TG: oh wait you cant see this  
TG: rofl  
TG: that should keep him occupied 4 a while  
TA: he’2 fuckiing iincompetent wiith computer2 rx he’2 goiing two be occupiied for the next 2everal week2 unle22 he conviince2 me two help hiim out.  
TG: are you goin 2 help him  
TA: nah.  
TG: cool  
TG: rocap out!  
TA: wait, rx.  
TG: yo  
TA: why are you au2pii2tiiciing between me and ed?  
TG: well its obvious  
TG: you guys need an auspistice somethin awful bcuz ur sexual tension is waaaay bad  
TG: and i mean bad not black  
TG: so that means i guess im ur girl!  
TG: cockblocker extrodenaire roxy captor  
TG: *extraordinaire  
TG: not liek theres any1 else whos brave enuf 2 take the job  
TA: oh fuckiing hell.  
TG: toodles! :3

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] has ollied the fuck out! --

CA: hello are you still there  
TA: nope.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] has ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]! --


End file.
